kitten adventure
by pouncival lover
Summary: ok first ever fan fic does have OC's. i am stuck plz help R&R all ideas are well come. oh and sorry if you get confused i can't spell.


ok first things first, i can't spell so soz if names are wrong or you get cofused, this dose have OC's, i am new and not good at this stuff, i am stuck for ideas so r&r then give me ideas and i'll add them, no slash in this story though. and i do not own cats AW does i wish i did but i don't.

'_'cats'~'cats"cats-.-cats'-'cats opps ran owt of faces catscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscats('.') mouse

It was another ordinary day in the junkyard, kittens were playing, queens were gossiping and toms were discussing other ways at which to protect the jellicle tribe. Munkustrap, a grey tabby, the jellicle protector and leader when Old Dueteronomey was not around, was talking to his younger brother, a bi-color cat. They were discussing the last jellicle ball and how Macavity had cat-napped Bombalurina and Demeter, and how nothing would happen this year, not if they could help it at leased.

Last year macavity, Munkustrap's litter mate, had cat-napped Bombalurina, the red queen, and her litter mate Demeter, a black and gold queen. He hoped that he could trade them for Munkustrap's position as their dad's right hand cat. This was not the case as he did not count on the fact that he was not the only magical cat and that the jellicle's had just recruited two new cats that were magical and they soon brought them back.

" Alonzo," a Siamese queen said rather seductively as she walked over to the black and white patched tom, that had turned to face her, " when will you be done talking, you haven't spent any time with me." the tom turned to face his older brother and through a look that says 'you know the answer and I don't so spill it' and he got his reply.

" go, I think we can all calm down a bit, I doubt that macavity will strike in day light." with that the younger tom was gone.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Munkustrap turned just in time to catch his kitten as she leapt at him, whilst being chased by another kitten, who munkus recognized as Tumblebrutus. " dad help me, I didn't mean to bite his tail, I just for got my teeth were sharper now."

" calm down you two, Jem say your sorry, tumble accept the apology and both of you go and play with the others," he put the small kitten down and sent them in the direction of the other kittens. Munkustrap decided that he needed some sleep as he had done a double shift that day and was growing very tired, so he summoned Plato, a ginger brown and white tom that was the biggest cat in the junk yard closely followed by munkus' other younger brother the rum tum tugger. He then left his post soon followed by his mate the black and gold queen, Demeter.

The day past and the night came, it was one of those not too hot and not too cold nights, and the jellicles were all stiring after their little naps. Queens found their mates and kittens played. The toms on the other hand were on full alert. Every corner of the junkyard clearing was being watched and a certain kitten was being watched, but not by a jellicle, but by the one cat the jellicles were looking out for, Macavity. He had come up with another plan to get the jellicles to surrender and it involved catching one of the kittens and trading a kitten and this time no cat could magic the kit back as Tantomile and Coricopat, the two black, white and red cats that had magical abilities were away and they would not be able to help. The kit that macavity had his eye on was Jemima, munkus and Demeter's young daughter. He gathered that she would be more mist than her litter mate Electra as Electra seemed to be very quiet. Macavity summoned his best Hench cat, and a brown and white strong looking cat slivered on to the pile of junk that the boss was sat on. " butch I want you to get me that kit"

"which kit would that be"

" my stupid older brothers kit, the one that sings a lot" macavity took another look at the jellicle kitten that was helping many other kittens attack a young tom that had decided to join the group. " she will do just fine."

The two toms continued to plan the attack so as not to get noticed and loos the presias chance to get the kit.

" hay Mungo, what you get this time" a little tom kit named Pouncival said as he sunk his teeth into the toms tail.

" ouch, get of and I'll tell you" with that all the kits jumped of the tom who then straitened his striped coat and began to talk about all the treasures he and his sibling had taken from their humans house that day, when he was interrupted by his mother, jenny any dots the calico Gumby cat.

" Mungo jerrie get away from those kittens, you know how much they like to re-enact what you young cats get up to."

" sorry mar" he then sped of to find Rumpleteazer, his twin sister.

" right bath time," the queen said more energetic than she had spoken to the young tom. But with that she had the tom kits running away. " come back here, come back right now," it was to late the three kittens had sped of to their hiding places that only the toms could get to. Jellylorum, another calico queen, walked over to Munkustrap and asked weather he, Alonzo and Plato wouldn't mind getting the kits for them, and they did so. Alonzo went for Tumble as he was the easiest to catch he just sat on a small ledge that was too high for him to leap off and once caught he would just surrender. Munkustrap went for Quaxo, a small tuxedo cat with three white paws and one black one, who had hidden in a tunnel. Munkus asked Skimbalshanks another tom to sit in the way of the exit whilst he crawled in to the tunnel and caught the kit. This plan worked and did so every time, once the kit was caught he kicked and scratched until he realized he would not escape. Plato went for Pouncival the youngest of the three kittens and the hardest to catch, he hid on the top of a pile of junk, upon a rocking chair. Plato got to this with no problems, but the catching of the kit was a lot harder. Pouncival being so small could squeeze through the holes in the back of the chair, so Plato had to time his pounce just right, which he did every time. Once caught, Pounce was not like his litter mate, he did not just give up, and he was not like his friend, he did not put up a sorry excuse of a fight and then give up, no he would fight un till the cat that held him had bled and decided to punish him before he would give up. This normally ended in a clip around the ears by Plato and then jelly, but this time he had coursed more damage, this time he had scratched the poor toms arm to peaces, well not really, just made it hard to use. So this time he got a clip around the ears from Plato and Jelly, a tap on the paw from jenny and a slap on the behind from Munkus.

It took ten minutes to bath the kittens, not long really as the queen kittens washed them selves mostly with a little help from jenny and jelly. Tumblebrutus also cleaned his self as he felt it was better than having a queen do it, or a tom like the other two. Quaxo and Pouncival both had to be groomed by toms as they constantly kicked and scratched, Pouncival shedding yet more blood. After they were clean the kittens were all told to gather around Gus, the OAP of cats, Gus told a story of how when he was younger he had played dick Whittington's cat in a stage play at the theatre. But whilst he was telling the story he was to watch the kittens so as to give jenny and jelly a brake, but being half blind did not see the small tortoiseshell kitten leave the junkyard, and nor did the other cats. She went of following the rout she always took to find her secret. She rounded a corner and there she was, a tuxedo kitten no bigger or smaller than Jemima and no younger, Jemima bonded up to her friend and started the conversation, " what you been up to then, been stilling again," Jemima tilted her head so as to show croriosity.

" yer, b' but I failed an' and well da' dad punished m' me" the kit splattered between sobs, and turned to face her jellicle friend.

" ouch, what happened, did he slap you, your face it's scratched" the tuxedo kitten did not answer, instead she just nodded. Then suddenly, from now where a cream tom came from the shadows and circled the two kittens. Jemima huddled close to the tuxedo kitten, that did not seem fazed by the giant ton that now stood before them.

" well done tricks, your farther will be proud, I all ways knew you were good enough to work with us" the tom said as he began circling in the other direction.

" I had nothing to do with this Jemima, please believe me, he must have followed me, I never tol' 'em where we' meet, 'onest I din't."

" it's ok I believe you, but what do you want with me, I'm just a kit," Jemima asked as the tom sat down in front of them both.

" I don't want nothing, it's the boss that wants you, not me," there came a hiss from the shadows of the ally they where in, and from them came another tom this one smaller in size than the other one but more fearsome, he had a scar going over one eye and was mostly brown but with three white paws, a white chest and a lightning like white stripe on his face.

" topper stop the chat, grab the kit and lets go," Jemima guessed that this tom was in charge as topper, the cream tom grabbed her by the excess skin that was behind her neck and ran of. The tom then turned to tricks and said, " seriously you did well your farther will be proud," he then gave her a little bow of the head and ran of to catch up with the other tom.

" Gus where is Jemima," a very scared queen yelled at the old tom that had not yet finished his story.

" I don't know,"

" she snuck of when you two left," Etcetera, a calico kitten said as she saw the look of concern on her mothers face.

" what's wrong jelly," Munkustrap's voice sounded as he wondered over to the small group, " where is Jemima?"

"that is a good question," Pouncival said and ernt a death stair from Jellylorum.

" what! You mean you lost her, Gus I thought I could trust you, which way did she go kits."

All the kits pointed in the direction that she had gone and Munkustrap gathered up some toms to go on a search.

Meanwhile, butch and topper had returned to their bosses hide out which was an abandoned warehouse. The two toms carried Jem to an office where Jemima met her captor. Macavity sat on a chair that looked vary comfy, there was also a sofa in the small room, on which sat three queens, one pure white, one brown and cream and the other was jet black. " so you found the kit ok then" Macavity said as he looked behind the two toms, " where is tricks, was she not there."

" yes she was there, but you did not say anything about brining her back as well."

" topper go collect her, now and if you come back empty handed, you will be polical meat." the cream tom ran out the door at grate speed, " as for you butch, you better hope he comes back with her or your precios kitten will also join him."

" yes sir"

" right that said, take the kit to one of the old cages and put a tom on guard," Jemima found again that she was in a cats jaw and being taken to another place in the warehouse.

When topper got to the ally where they had met the two kittens, tricks was still there but was not alone; tricks had been found by the group of jellicle toms and was being questioned.

" so you didn't see a tortoiseshell kitten in here, 'cause the sent says other wise," Munkustrap was asking tricks as she just sat there grooming her self, topper was interested to see what tricks would do and so crept closer.

" I all ready tol' ya, I din't see no kit hear, not at day nor the other day, so if you please I wish to be left alone," tricks said knowing full well that she was lying, and that if she was found out that these five toms could just rip her to peaces.

" come on Munku she don't know where Jem has gone, may be there was another cats sent that is like hers we followed, it can happen you know," Skimbleshanks, a ginger tom said whilst putting a paw on the other toms shoulder. With that all the toms left and tricks sighed in relief, then she turned to the shadows,

" you can come out now."

" how did you know I was here." topper replied as he emerged from the shadows.

" my farther is macavity," she said knowing that the tom would know what that meant, " and I guess that he sent you to collect me, and that he said he would the policals on you if you fail"

" right again, and what is with the accent you put on for the jellicles." the toms question was left unanswered and the tom strolled of to the warehouse.

" did you find her" Demeter asked as the search party entered the junkyard, her mate who was at the front just walked strait past her and in to their den, then Skimbelshanks answered the question.

" no, we followed the sent and found another kit which said she had not seen her." all the kittens had been put to bed and were supposed to be asleep, but there was one that had managed to sneak out. Quaxo lay down in the broken pipe and listened to the adults talk.

" we will leave again in three hours and split up,"

" where will we search"

" how about that ally, we could see if that kitten is there again and see if her story is the same as to days."

Plans where made and then all of the adults left to sleep, Quaxo returned to the other kittens he lay down next to Tumblebrutus and fell asleep.

The next morning all the kittens were woken by many adults rushing around, the kittens were all then showed in to the clearing where they met a little queen kitten. " this is tricks, she is to stay with us," jenny any dots explained as she walked the new kitten over towards the other kittens. The toms had all been out and Plato had gone back to the ally only to find it empty, whilst he was walking out of the ally he was leapt on by the kit who clung on to him shivering. " whoa there kit, whats wrong,"

" I'm sorry I lied, I do know where you friends kitten is, she is with my farther, he will kill me if he new I that I have told you, please help, please." plato took the kit in his arms and rocked her gently,

" shhh, don't worry I will not let any one hurt you, who is your farther"

" macavity," plato did not like this arnswer, but he was also shocked, he was holding his little sister.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_'cats'~'cats"cats-.-cats'-'cats opps ran owt of faces catscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscatscats('.') mouse

what you think, i don't know where to go from here so plz help. hope you liked, soz if it confuses you.


End file.
